Como un gato
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: No había día en que, al llegar a casa junto a su mejor amiga, ésta se recostara a su lado para exigirle mimos. Takeru estaba por afirmar que, si no fuera porque Hikari fue concebida como una "humana", no tardaría en ronronear ante las primeras caricias del chico.


Takeru en muchas ocasiones se preguntaba si existía un tren de la vida. Si eso era así, Hikari debía haberse bajado en la parada de los gatos y no en la de los humanos. Seguramente se quedó dormida en uno de los asientos de ese tren, equivocándose de parada.

Hikari era como un gato. Más allá del hecho de que le encantara la leche y los bocadillos de atún. Se podría decir que si estaba a punto de llover, Hikari sería capaz de predecirlo con cinco horas de antelación. Tal vez esa faceta tan característica de ella no la mostrara públicamente. En el instituto se comportaba "casi normal". No obstante, no había día en que, al llegar a casa junto a su mejor amiga, ésta se recostara a su lado para exigirle mimos. Takeru estaba por afirmar que, si no fuera porque Hikari fue concebida como una "humana", no tardaría en ronronear ante las primeras caricias del chico.

En un aburrido día lluvioso, encerrado en la casa de su mejor amiga, a Takeru le urgió una maliciosa idea. Se le ocurrió comprobar cuánto se parecía Hikari a un gato. No tardó entonces en teclear sobre el teclado virtual de su móvil: "curiosidades sobre los gatos". El buscador lo direccionó a una página bastante informativa. Takeru se puso en marcha.

"Curiosidad número uno."

-Hikari. ̶ Llamó su amigo. La chica no tardó en prestarle atención, desperezándose con lentitud para estirar los brazos entumecidos. ̶ Ven un momento, vamos a la calle.

Hikari lo miró de mala gana.

-No quiero, está lloviendo.

-Sí, vamos a mojarnos un poco.

-No quiero mojarme, Takeru.

-Pero es divertido.

-No encuentro diversión alguna en mojarse.

-Luego te secas.

-He dicho que no. ̶ Zanjó Hikari, casi bufando.

Takeru pensó que en cualquier momento Hikari erizaría los pelos de su cabello.

"Los gatos odian el agua."

"Curiosidad número dos."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Te has duchado ésta mañana? ̶ Preguntó el chico con inocencia fingida.

Hikari lo miró horrorizada.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Huelo mal?! ̶ Levantó su brazo y se olió el sobaco. A Takeru le entraron ganas de hacerla cosquillas, pero se contuvo ̶ Yo no me huelo. ̶ . Otros silenciosos segundos. A Takeru le divertía la situación. ̶ Será mejor que me duche otra vez ̶ Acto seguido, Hikari se metió en el cuarto de baño.

"Los gatos dedican gran parte del tiempo a limpiarse."

"Curiosidad número tres."

Hikari salió de la ducha, con el pelo empapado y un pijama. A Takeru no le extrañó nada, puesto que estaba a punto de anochecer.

-¿Tienes hambre? ̶ Preguntó la chica.

-No. ̶ Contestó Takeru.

-Pues yo sí. ̶ Hikari se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de la nevera una caja de queso cortado en cuñas.

-Pero si has merendado hace un rato, Hikari ̶ Le recordó Takeru.

-Sigo teniendo hambre. ̶ Contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

-Eso no es hambre, es gula ̶ Corrigió el chico.

-"Eso no es hambre, es gula" ̶ Imitó la chica con mofa.

-"Los gatos comen aunque no tengan hambre."

"Curiosidad número cuatro."

Takeru se lanzó contra Hikari, dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas. Una enzarzada pelea amistosa se formó en menos de lo que se tardaría en decir "miau". De repente, como si se hubiera activado alguna especie de alerta, Hikari alzó la cabeza.

-Viene Taichi. ̶ Proclamó.

-Mejor, necesitarás relevos. ̶ Contestó el rubio en respuesta.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ̶ Retó la chica.

Medio minuto después, el hermano de Hikari entró por la puerta.

"Los oídos de los gatos son ultrasónicos."

Si, sin lugar a dudas Takeru pudo afirmar que Hikari era especial.

Como un gato.

-Buenas noches a todos. ̶ Saludó el hermano mayor.

-Buenas noches. ̶ Respondió Takeru sin interrumpir su labor.

-¡Tai, ayúdame! ̶ Pidió Hikari entre carcajadas mientras intentaba zafarse de las rápidas manos de Takeru.

-¡Tú puedes, Hikari! ̶ Animó Taichi. Estaba demasiado ocupado en abrir la nevera y coger un batido.

-¡Eso no ayuda! ̶ Exclamó la chica sin parar de reírse.

Una vez finalizada su labor, Takeru se levantó y, anunciando su despedida, salió por la puerta. Taichi lo detuvo a medio pasillo.

-¡Takeru! ̶ ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado? ̶ Interrogó con inocencia.

-Muy bien ̶ Restó importancia el joven rubio ̶ , digamos que Hikari ha resuelto algunas de mis dudas ̶ Y, tras decir esto, se fue ̶ .

Taichi tan solo lo miró interrogante, mientras, a su vez, ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Como un perro.


End file.
